


give you someone to look up to

by adeleblaircassiedanser



Category: Veep
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Filth, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, a mess, basically not!fic, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm. Well. If this is something you want, uh, of your own volition-”</p><p>“It is. I want to,” Dan says quickly. </p><p>“Well then, by all means- don’t let me be the one to stop you,” Tom says, bemused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give you someone to look up to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).



> Ok I just want to say- if you are not @rillrill please do not feel you need to read this. It is Not Good. Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you. 
> 
> Title from "Practice" by Drake which would be my song if I ever did a striptease. Don't listen to it while you read this. Don't read this.

“Mr. Egan, my office, please.”

 

“Yes, sir,” and his newest staffer is falling over his own feet in his hurry. He looks like a schoolboy about to get a detention or something.

 

Tom strides into his office. He thinks about sitting in his desk chair, but opts to lean up against the front of the desk instead. This is just a frank chat, man-to-man. Employer-to-employee. Casual.

 

Dan’s sort of hovering in the doorway, looking unsure. “Come in. Shut the door,” Tom says.

 

“Now look, Dan. I’m not Selina. I’m not gonna go on some diatribe, screaming expletives and making threats. And you know what? I am sympathetic. I know paranoia is just part of your psychological- what did you call it?” Tom makes a gesture. “Whatever.”

 

Dan looks like he wants to interrupt, but manages to bite his tongue. He’s a decent guy overall, Tom feels, if a little deluded.

 

“Anyway, the point is that your actions these past couple of days have been- very questionable. And I like having you as part of my team, Dan, I really do, but at this point all you’re contributing is- what? Fetching coffee and running your mouth to anyone who’ll listen? I could get an intern to do that for free.”

 

“I understand completely, sir. And I, um, completely apologize, and I can promise it won’t happen again. I do bring a lot to the table, if you’ll just-”

 

“Bup bup bup,” and Tom holds up a finger to cut him off. “Stop, son. I’m not here to fire you. I just want to put the fear of God in you a little. From now on, you need to make yourself indispensable. You need to go above and beyond, and I need you to prove your loyalty to me. Am I making myself clear?”

 

What happens next is very odd. It seems like all Tom has done is blink, and now upon opening his eyes, just a half-second later, he finds himself looking down at his worst employee.

 

Looking down because Dan Egan is on his knees.

 

On his knees. In front of Tom’s desk.

 

Tom clears his throat. “Uhh… there seem to be some crossed wires here.”

 

Dan looks up at him. Tom observes that his eyelashes are very long.

 

“Really?” Dan says, and the voice he’s using is very different from his usual- somehow more assured and more deferential at once.

“Hmm,” Tom says, and blinks, trying to bring his mind back online.

 

“You sure you don’t want to find out how far my… _loyalty_ goes?”

 

The idea is against his better judgement, but it does have a certain appeal. He hasn’t done this sort of thing in a long while, but the chance to play Bill Clinton for a day checks a not insubstantial number of his boxes.

 

“Dan- Mr. Egan- I hope you understand that I was not at all, uh, _soliciting_ any-”

 

“I’m not hearing a no,” Dan observes. He’s biting his bottom lip.

 

“Mmm. Well. If this is something _you_ want, uh, of your own volition-”

 

“It is. I want to,” Dan says quickly.

 

“Well then, by all means- don’t let me be the one to stop you,” Tom says, bemused.

 

Dan doesn’t waste time unzipping Tom’s fly and mouthing at his dick, which has not yet caught up to the current- situation- and is still mostly soft. Dan is diligent, though, and before long Tom finds himself breathing heavily and gripping the edge of the desk with both hands.

 

Several minutes pass, during which Tom reminds himself repeatedly to stay quiet and Dan does no such thing, humming around his cock with apparent relish. Dan looks up with what it would be fair to call _doe eyes,_ except that a doe, technically, is female. Tom sees now that he has freckles. These two features combine, from this angle, to make him look much younger than he is. Soon after Tom completes this thought, Dan pulls off, a string of spit and precome trailing out of his mouth, and speaks.

 

“You can- y’know,” he says, and his lips are swollen, his eyes glassy- he makes a face, then reaches for Tom’s right hand, moves it so it’s resting at the back of his head.

 

And that- that’s new. Tom fooled around with a male classmate or two in college, but he’d sworn that off before that first run for state senate. He likes women just as much, if not more, but at least in Tom’s experience touching their hair during a blowjob was a good way to guarantee it would never happen again. Besides which, in his recollection none of them had ever taken to it the way Dan evidently has.

 

Tom wonders as Dan sinks his head back down how many other men inside the Beltway have threaded their fingers through dark hair and thrust down this same willing throat.

 

Just as Tom is really getting into a rhythm, a particularly energetic thrust is met with a gagging sound, and he backs off immediately.

Dan pulls back, only barely, so he’s still breathing on Tom’s cock, panting really, as he rasps out two words.

 

“It’s okay,” and just like that Dan is moving to tongue at the head of Tom’s cock, thorough and attentive, swirling circles around, lapping up precome, then sucking on the head.

 

The sudden intensity gets to Tom, and when his breath hitches Dan’s eyes sort of light up. He looks ravenous. Tom glances down and sees he’s palming himself desperately through his slacks. The pants are as good as ruined anyway, the crease all gone and the knees probably covered in lint and crumbs. Even so, it strikes Tom that Dan coming in his pants would be a Bit Much.

 

“Stop that,” he says, half-whispering but still stern. “No member of my staff is going to walk around with semen in their fucking suit. Jesus Christ, man.”

 

Dan looks stricken, but his hand stills. He bobs up and down on Tom’s dick a couple more times, then brings his hand up to meet his mouth. His other hand is cupping Tom’s balls, gently.

 

Tom doesn’t warn him before he comes. Afterwards, he wipes himself off with a Kleenex and hands one to Dan for his mouth.

 

“Well,” Tom says after a beat. _What do you even say in this situation?_

 

“Yeah,” Dan says. He stands up. His pants look obscene with his cock jutting out and a quarter-sized wet spot you can see even though the pants are black (not to mention the wrinkles).

 

“You might want to go make yourself presentable,” Tom says finally. Dan nods and then, thankfully, disappears.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we all are. I'm very sorry.


End file.
